Crossing Lines
by foldyourhandschild
Summary: What if the world of Gossip Girl all went and attended to Waverly Academy? Will everything be the same as it was or will it just be all a bitter sweet memory?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_Well, it's been a long time ever since I've been writing fanfiction and I brainstormed this idea :) First chapter and it's pretty short but I promise you, there's more to come! Please review, your opinion is valued and any suggestions on what to put in this fanfic is welcome as well ;) Enjoy! :D_

_

* * *

_"_What?_" Blair Waldorf asked, taken aback at what her mom had just told her.

"Blair, I'm sorry I have to do this. Besides, boarding school wouldn't be that bad." Eleanor Waldorf tried to soothe down her daughter. She looked around the room, looking for a distraction but found none and instead, met her daughter's eyes.

It was one of those times where everything feels so perfect in your life and it goes and gets ruined by someone. That was how Blair felt right now. Her life was _perfect _with a filthy-rich family, a major-hot boyfriend, her friends, being a social butterfly and throwing all the cool parties in the city. She couldn't just leave all that for some boarding school. "And why am I going to that..._place_?"

"Trust me, honey, it's for your own good." Eleanor replied and patted her daughter's cheek, trying to look all happy and cheerful but it wasn't really working. "Besides, it's just here in New York."

_That_ made Blair feel a little better. But still, it won't be the same Manhattan kind of thing, you know.

"And all your friends are coming with you." Eleanor said, grinning.

Rewind. "W-w-w-ait! I thought we were going to boarding school here not send-your-child-to-military-camp." Blair exclaimed.

"It is! But me and everyone else's parents talked about it and decided that we all let you go there." Eleanor explained, in a mock happy way. "Isn't that wonderful?"

Blair thought it would be okay for them to all come there to the boarding school. But if that Mitch Bitch comes along, she is so going to kill her when they reach there. The good news is that, in boarding school, there are no rules. No fucking parents to annoy you and tell you what to do. And being with your boyfriend all the time, _alone _would be one hell of a treat for her.

She nodded slowly at her mother and looked around their huge, whole-floor apartment, trying to take in _everything_ she saw. All the modern furniture, colourful paintings, a lot of fashion magazines scattered around the coffee table, the clean kitchen with all it's wonderful food and snacks and lastly, her eyes resting on the woman in front of her. She was sure she was _not _going to miss any of these. Not even her pudgy stepfather, Cyrus Rose. He was the annoying one in the family. Wait, scratch that. His child, Aaron Rose _must _be the most annoying one. She never knew how much it was a pain to have a sibling. Good thing he was in college right now because if he was still in high school, he might have been sent to boarding school with her and he might be such an outcast. Blair shuddered lightly at the thought.

"So...what about it?" Eleanor prompted, excited. Maybe the thing in her mind is that once Blair was gone since Aaron went to college already, her and Cyrus would finally be together alone without any children to worry about and have romantic, passionate sex every night and hey, guess what? Having sex every night makes more babies! As _if _that would solve the problem of them not worrying about children. Hello, what happened to condoms these days?

Blair answered before she regretted anything and said with a calm voice, "Okay, I guess it's fine with me. When do I leave?"

Eleanor pursed her lips, thinking about this for a moment but already knowing the answer like she wanted not to hurt her daughter's feelings. "Tomorrow."

Tomorrow? She felt like she was in seventh heaven.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **I know, really short chapter. It's nearly 11pm and I guess I was tired and not motivated enough to write but thought I'd update. I'll try to make the next ones better to make up for this crappy one. Reviews would really put me in the writing mood. Enjoy!_

* * *

It was a cheerful Saturday morning...not. It was a total chaos. Serena was packing all her stuff to get ready to leave for boarding school. I mean, wasn't it just total dejavu? Last time, she was doing this to go to boarding school and leave Manhattan forever but instead, came back, faced a lot of drama and an unhappy Blair who apparently, forgave her for leaving. They'd been best friends since they were babies and Serena would be hurt too if Blair had left with no explanation whatsoever but now, she's going to boarding school _again _with Blair and all her other friends.

She woke up at 6am to get a head-start in packing. Boarding school is like your home, you need everything and she's going to need a lot of a time to pack all her designer stuff plus all her branded creams, lotions and whatever she uses to keep her body the way she wants it.

But instead of having neat piles of clothes in her bed, her room looked like a total mess. Shoes and bags were scattered everywhere on the floor and her clothes were rumpled into a huge colourful ball here and there. Her luggage were left open, facing up with nothing in it yet. It was already 6:15 and there could've at least been a single piece of clothing in one of them but no, there was none.

Instead of scratching her head in frustration, she decided to pack the shoes and bags first since they were easier. She bent down on the floor to get a bunch of them and her apple-scented, long and wavy blond hair fell on the sides of her face like a curtain.

Yesterday, when her mom had told her the news about her going to boarding school, she was like 'what did I do now?' but she was kind of happy to know that she'd be with her friends, anyway. She stayed in her 5th Avenue apartment all day, just using her laptop, having phone sex with Dan, taking a long hot bubble bath, baked brownies and prepared dinner since she had no plans at all for that day and it seemed like everyone else was too busy, either smoking pot or going to that nasty bar to get wasted in Brooklyn.

Her laptop pinged – and Serena, glad to find an excuse for her delayed packing – tiptoed to reach her laptop on her unruly bed.

_**BlairBear **__has joined the conversation._

_**ArchieNatie **__has joined the conversation._

_**SerenaLovesYou **__has joined the conversation._

_**WhatTheChuck **__has joined the conversation._

_**FuckYeahDan **__has joined the conversation._

_**SerenaLovesYou: **__what do you guys want now? I'm packing._

_**BlairBear: **__serena, don't get your granny panties in a bunch now._

_**WhatTheChuck: **__as much as I wanna see those panties bunch up, I have to say I'm packing too._

_**ArchieNatie: **__chuck bass, packing stuff himself? Since when did that happen? All you do in your apartment is have sex with girls and you usually let them do the packing._

_**WhatTheChuck: **__watch your mouth, Archibald._

_**BlairBear: **__shut up! _

_**SerenaLovesYou: **__...?_

_**BlairBear: **__just wanted to say that we're all going to boarding school today, in a few hours. _

_**FuckYeahDan: **__don't you think we know that?_

_**BlairBear: **__well, what you don't know, Humphrey, is that we're going to Waverly Academy, does that school ring a bell?_

_**SerenaLovesYou: **__isn't that where Jenny went?_

_**WhatTheChuck: **__do hot girls go to boarding school?_

_**ArchieNatie: **__chuck, shut the fuck up._

_**BlairBear: **__yes, serena, that's where little J went._

_**FuckYeahDan: **__is Mitch going there too?_

_**BlairBear: **__why would I include Bitch in this conversation?_

_**ArchieNatie: **__actually, it's Mitch._

_**BlairBear: **__sorry, natie, it was a typo...not._

_**SerenaLovesYou: **__Mitch is coming with us. Blair, stop being such a meanie. I'll invite her over to the conversation._

_**BlairBear: **__NO!_

_**ToxicMitch **__has joined the conversation._

_**ToxicMitch: **__what...?_

_**WhatTheChuck: **__can you ask Jenny if there are any hot girls there._

_**ArchieNatie: **__chuck, you suck big time._

_**BlairBear: **__well, everyone continue with their packing. See you!_

_**BlairBear **__has left the conversation._

_**FuckYeahDan: **__well, i'm out._

_**SerenaLovesYou **__has left the conversation._

Now that Serena knew what boarding school she was going to, she didn't feel like going anymore. Her mind went numb.


End file.
